


Jubilee Flees

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Tears, X-Men the Animated Series episode Longshot, X-Men the Animated Series episode Mojovision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Spiral captures Jubilee for Mojo and television ratings. Inspired by the X-Men TAS episodes Longshot and Mojovision.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own X-Men TAS characters.

 

Jubilee smiled after she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. *It's mall day!* After dressing, she ran downstairs and entered the living room where she searched for the other X-Men. ''I'M GOING TO THE MALL!'' she shouted while she wondered if any of her associates heard her.  
Jubilee's eyes settled on a sheet of paper that happened to be on the table until she approached them.  
She read the words at a fast pace.

''Jubilee, I'm with the rest of the X-Men because humans are rioting in the city by our home.   
Humans still fear what they don't understand. The reason why you're not with us is because you must  
prepare the infirmary in case any X-Men are injured. We'll return as soon as possible. Storm.''

The inability to shop all day caused Jubilee to scowl. *I know I'm the youngest X-Man, but it's boring staying here while other X-Men battle our enemies. The X-Men assume I'm safe here. They guess I'm still too young to fight enemies. I can always go to the mall and return before the X-Men arrive* she mused. She walked to the front door. After opening the door, Jubilee closed it and ran into the woods. She paused and  
gasped. 

Jubilee's eyes widened in disbelief when she viewed a spineless creature known as Mojo sitting on a scorpion-like platform.  
The spineless creature was near a six-armed woman and one android. He frowned. ''Spiral! Major Domo! We're going to find new stars as soon as possible.''

Jubilee stepped back as soon as the trio noticed her. She heard Mojo while he mentioned seeking new slaves for his television  
programs and thought his sudden grin was creepy. She observed Spiral releasing energy beams from every hand during a  
dance before they combined to form a portal. 

A confused expression materialized on Jubilee's face the minute Spiral disappeared in a mere instant. Jubilee turned her head after the unusual woman reappeared behind her form. She struggled after she was embraced and lifted by all six arms.

''Put me down!'' Jubilee exclaimed as Spiral walked through the portal with the other villains.


	2. Chapter 2

Jubilee found herself within a small chamber before Spiral approached a glass case, opened the door, and threw her into it.  
She winced after her body contacted the floor. She frowned as soon as the door was closed. Jubilee stood.

''You! Look after the brat while I help Mojo figure out which enemies our new star should battle,'' Spiral said before she glowered at Major Domo.  
She viewed him scowling. She and Mojo abandoned Major Domo with Jubilee. 

''I'm not shopping. The X-Men always treat me like a baby! Now I'm going to be a blob's slave!'' Jubilee muttered. She watched while Major Domo faced her and continued to scowl.

''I'm one of Mojo's slaves. He'll spare your life if television ratings are good. If television ratings are low?'' Major Domo winced. Tears formed in his eyes for a moment. His scowl returned after he turned to Jubilee again. ''Keep your nasty little mouth shut!''

Jubilee glowered prior to pity. *Maybe life with the X-Men isn't so bad. At least I'm not their slave.* Jubilee viewed Spiral returning with Mojo. 

''You'll battle three other girls for ratings,'' Spiral said as she informed Jubilee and smiled. She walked to the door and opened it.

Jubilee saw the portal and smiled due to Spiral forgetting to close it earlier. She ran out of the case and into the portal. After finding herself near the X-Mansion, she looked back. Her smile remained while the portal closed. 

Jubilee gasped as soon as she found herself near the scowling X-Men in their home. *The infirmary!*

Major Domo remained in Mojo's citadel and sobbed on the floor. He couldn't disregard the scratches on his back after Mojo attacked him a few minutes ago. 

Major Domo was always going to be a slave. 

 

THE END


End file.
